


The Widow Fears

by CantansAvis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantansAvis/pseuds/CantansAvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick (okay, not really that quick) oil pastel of the scene where the Hulk chases Natasha, which is one of the top ...twenty? scenes that stick out in my mind from the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Widow Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know. THE HULK'S FACE. SIGH. Any attempts to fix it kind of failed. :-/
> 
> Thanks for looking and/or bothering to read this note! :)


End file.
